onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species/Yonko Saga
This page lists all animal species encountered in the Yonko Saga. Zou Naitamie-Norida Elephant are massive elephants whose legs stretch down to the ocean floor, allowing them to walk through oceans. The species have an immensely long lifespan and can live for more than 1000 years, and are distinguished by their disproportionately long legs which have two knee joints. One such elephant is Zunesha, who resides in the New World. Its body structure has allowed it to carry Zou and its inhabitants for an entire millennium while continually walking. Wany are species that looks like crocodile-boar hybrids are domesticated and used as transportation by the Mink Tribe. They have a stout build with a thick tail that curls up close and four legs that are rather thin compared to their bodies. They are convenient both on land, and for swimming during Eruption Rains. One was first seen being used by Sheepshead and Ginrummy when they were pursuing Tristan. The only known named one, Wany, is owned by Wanda. Hot-Hot Sea Armored Stonefish live in the in the New World and are larger than average humans. They can be cooked and eaten except for their skin, which is very poisonous and in most cases causes instant death accompanied by a severe rash. Luffy managed to catch one during the voyage to Whole Cake Island for the Sanji retrieval team to eat; however, he ate the skin and was brought to the brink of death. His built up resistance to poison saving him from instant death, it still caused his condition to worsen over a short span of time, and none of the antidote the Straw Hat Pirates tried worked on him. However, Vinsmoke Reiju sucked out the poison from Luffy via mouth-to-mouth, saving him with no ill-effects on her (and she even considered the poison to be a delicacy). They may be based on real-life stonefish, one of the most venomous fish known. It's also edible when properly cooked and is considered a delicacy in many parts of Asia. Totto Land General Territorial Sea Slug are sea slugs which live in the waters of Totto Land. It emits "warning waves" whenever someone comes to alert them to where they are. The waves are picked up by any Den Den Mushis in the encroaching ship. They were shown to enjoy listening to Charlotte Praline's singing. Giant Aquatic Centipede These maritime creatures resemble very with very sharp teeth and long tongues. One of these centipedes resided in the waters of Totto Land and attacked the Thousand Sunny. Ants There exists a colony of in the Sea of Mizuame who will attack ships they encounter and eat them until not a trace is left. Unlike in the real world, these ants are comparatively large, being about the size of small mammals. Animal Homies Many kinds of talking animals have been shown to inhabit Totto Land as citizens thanks to the power of Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi which has turned them into anthropomorphic beings called , allowing them to talk, stand upright and wear clothes like normal humans. At first glance, animal-type homies can be mistaken for members of the Mink Tribe, however the key difference is that they cannot use Electro. Another major difference is that while minks are limited to being based on mammalian animals, homies can be any kind of animal (or non-living object), ranging from reptiles, birds and amphibians. Animal Homies confirmed thus far include, crocodiles, cranes, frogs and rabbits. Whole Cake Island Sharks A frenzy of purple sharks with pink polka-dots are located in the sea surrounding the north-eastern shore of Whole Cake Island, and have made said shore a popular place to dispose of the undesirables. They are so vicious that once they are done with a victim, not even a hair will remain. Caterpillar Anglais is seen riding on a large Caterpillar like a motorcycle as his main source of transportation inside Whole Cake Chateau. Unicorns resemble zebras, which have a single long horn on their foreheads. A unicorn was captured by Big Mom and trapped within a book full of creatures by Mont-d'Or. Doskoi Panda is a species of rotund pandas who have rather short and curved legs. The brand Doskoi Panda is based off of them. One doskoi panda was captured by Big Mom and trapped within a book full of creatures by Mont-d'Or, and appeared to be very brutish. Wanippo A wanippo is a crocodile-like creature. One was captured by Big Mom and trapped within a book full of creatures by Mont-d'Or. Busha A type of large pig referred to as a |Busha|literally "Pig Vehicle", ViZ version "Pig-Sedan"}} is used on Whole Cake Island as a carriage puller for party guests. It has BU95 tattooed on its side. "Bu" or "boo" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound that pigs make, equivalent to "oink" in English. Giraffe A Giraffe with a strange cry was shown to be one of the sources from which Charlotte Smoothie juiced welcoming drinks for the tea party attendees. Smoothie making drinks from a giraffe may be a reference to the Kirin Company, a Japanese beverages company. "Kirin" is the Japanese word for giraffe, although the company is named after a mythical creature of the same name. Sea Tiger While retrieving the Shark Submerge III, Chopper and Brook encountered a sea beast resembling a white tiger with glowing red eyes. In the manga, they merely went by it. In the anime, it appeared in front of them and tried to eat them. They ran away and manage to elude it by the next episode. The animal may be based on the shachihoko, a mythical creature with the body of a carp and the head of a tiger. Germa Kingdom Snails The Germa Kingdom uses large snails as the base for their land, having built platforms on their shell that when connected makes the kingdom's territory. The snails appearance resemble the Den Den Mushi, but are notably larger, each appears to be at least three times as wide as the Thousand Sunny. Those snails are seemingly unaffected by the salty sea, and are strong enough to climb the Red Line. The snails double as a ship, to create the kingdom's fleet. There are two masts at the top of each ship, which carry large black sails bearing the number "66". Their shell is modified, having docking knobs for when the ships reassemble the kingdom, that resembles two portholes on each side. When gathered together, these snail ships will either remain in their shells or socialize with one another. Nyasha Nyasha is an extremely large cat that is used by the Vinsmoke Family to pull their royal carriage. Being the kingdom denizen, the cat wear a variation of the kingdom army uniform, consisting of a mask, headphones, an ascot, and a short, white, buttoned poncho. Nyasha is strong enough to pull a large carriage with the whole Vinsmoke Family on board. Mice The Germa 66 Soldiers are seen traveling in a cart that is pulled by a large mice behind the royal family carriage. South Blue Gryphons are legendary beasts that make a squawking noise. They have yet to be seen, but Big Mom revealed that she and Mont-d'Or had trapped one from the South Blue inside a book filled with creatures on Whole Cake Island. Elbaf Walrus A Walrus was seen during Big Mom's flashback from her time on Elbaf. It is shown to be quite large, as it could be seen eating large fish at the shore of the island. Bear A Bear was seen during Big Mom's flashback from her time on Elbaf. She locked up both the bear and a wolf inside a cage when she saw them fighting, wanting them to reconcile, but the bear ended up devouring the wolf. As a result, Linlin slapped the bear across the face, inadvertently killing it. Wolf A Wolf was mentioned during Big Mom's flashback from her time on Elbaf. It was locked up in a cage alongside a bear when she saw them fighting, hoping to get them to reconcile, but the bear ended up devouring the wolf. Wano Country Octopus Before the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at Wano Country, an Octopus wearing a hachimaki headband snuck on the Thousand Sunny in the waters surrounding the country. It was seemingly able to lead a school of koi by calling to them with noises normally associated with kabuki plays. It also attempted to hold back Luffy from following his crewmates as they escaped a whirlpool, causing them to become separated. Some octopuses wearing hachimaki headbands were seen working as attendants at the Flower Capital bathhouse helping clients scrub their backs and wash their hair. Koi Gigantic Koi are known to inhabit Wano Country's seas despite being freshwater fish, swimming into the land by following the inward sea currents of the country. Once they arrive at the waterfall that brings the country's freshwater to the sea, the koi attempt to climb it by swimming up the stream. The Straw Hats were able to use these koi to reach the top of the waterfall through Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi, arriving at the Wano Country shortly after. Komainu A large Komainu was encountered by Luffy shortly arriving at Wano Country, where it was being attacked by a giant baboon wielding a katana that sent it hurling into the Thousand Sunny. It is a giant creature with flame-like mane and tail that resembles a dog with a pig-like nose and a leonine body. The only named Komainu is Komachiyo. Baboon A large was encountered by Luffy right after arriving at Wano Country. It towers over an average-sized person and it seems capable of wielding a katana. It was later named Hihimaru after being tamed by Luffy and Tama. Lizard Mounts Raptor-like Lizards with a snake-like head are used by members of the Beasts Pirates as mounts. When two members of the Beasts Pirates and their mount attacked, Luffy easily defeated one of the two and then punched their mount which caused one of the riders to accidentally shoot his own beast in the head which caused an explosion, knocking out both the mount and the remaining rider instantly. Members of the Hawkins Pirates also ride these animals. Tigers Large Tigers reside in Wano's wasteland and are unique in that they have flame-like eyebrows. One was seen hunting a wild boar while the tiger itself was being hunted by a Wanizame. Wild Boars Large Wild Boars reside in Wano's wasteland and have very bushy fur. One was seen being hunted by a tiger that was being pursued by a Wanizame. Wanizame A was seen by Luffy as it was chasing a tiger and a wild boar. It is a giant sea monster resembling a crocodile crossed with a shark with several dorsal fins on its back. Jack also used a Wanizame as his personal mount when he confronted Shutenmaru in Okobore Town. It is based on the legendary Japanese sea dragon which was described as resembling a shark and a crocodile. Komashika A Komashika was used by Basil Hawkins as his personal mount when he confronted Luffy and Zoro in the wasteland. It is a deer-like creature with sharp teeth, largely curved antlers, spotted fur on its legs, a flame-like mane, and flame-like eyebrows. It resembles a Kirin. Raccoon Dog A Raccoon Dog was seen in Bakura Town under the ownership of an old couple who owned a restaurant. The creature was later presumably eaten by Urashima after he ordered the old couple to cook their beloved pet and feed it to him. Habu Pit Viper The is a type of snake that can be found at Wano. To natives, it is the symbol of the Habu port. Tanishi The is Wano Country's equivalent to the Den Den Mushi. Unlike the Den Den Mushi that are based on land snails, the Tanishi's shell spirals out like tower shell sea snails. Smart Tanishi The or for short, is a small Tanishi used as a mobile and compact communication tool. Its shell is used as a handle for the user. Like the Den Den Mushi, it can be personalized. The Smashi is said to have a limited range, and require a in order to send signals long distance. Picture Tanishi The タニシ|Hikarie Tanishi|literally meaning "Light Picture River Snail"}} is a larger Tanishi which is capable of broadcasting live video feeds. Boss Tanishi A large snail that is able to handle multiple signals of many Smashis and direct them to further distances so surpass their limited range. One was stationed in Udon's Prisoners Mine's Executives Tower, but Caribou somehow stopped its broadcasts. Komatori A Komatori is a giant breed of rideable chicken with flame-like combs and wattles. Kin'emon and Inuarashi were seen riding these birds at Shimotsuki Yasuie‎‎'s execution. They resemble the basan. Non-Canon Battle Boats are fish, resembling real world sailfish. Similar to how the Rosy Life Riders ride their Flying Fish, the Silver Pirate Alliance have tamed several of these Battle Boats, and added attachments to them, making them easier to ride, both in the sea and on land. Sutchies are a type of large bug that resemble wasps and can be found on Zou. Their sting can weaken animals significantly larger than them and suck their blood with their needle-like mouths. The Mink Tribe kill every Sutchie they encounter in order to protect Zunesha. They are attracted to bright light. Fruit Footballfish are fish that resemble giant fruit, allowing them to lure hungry prey. Their fanged faces blend in with their bodies, unseen until they attack. They live in the Mixed Juice Current of Totto Land, where seas of peach, orange, and watermelon juice mix together. There is a variant of fruit footballfish for each sea. Luffy was seen catching a watermelon variant. It tried to eat him but he was able to stick a leg out its forehead and split it in half with a version of "Gomu Gomu no Axe" called "Gomu Gomu no Watermelon Splitting". He then caught an orange and a peach variant off-screen that were cut up into slices along with the watermelon one. Afterward Luffy, Chopper, and Carrot began eating the watermelon, peach, and orange variant respectively. Although Pedro said they were not poisonous, Nami was against eating them. Their name may be based on real-life footballfish. References Site Navigation Category:Subpages Category:Animal Species